hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Hardy
Matt Hardy is a wrestler signed to HCW ' ' Debut and Departure Matt would debut helping his real-life brother Jeff Hardy defeat Triple H in a Steel Cage. After his first appearnce he would start a partnership with Christian and would only last until their first JECW Tag Team Title Match which would be a losing effort as Matt would be pinned. Matt would then have a short feud with Victor Creed Logan but would lose their feud by tapping to the Cross Arm Breaker. Afterwords he would defeat Evan Bourne which would be his last match as JECW would fold the following day. Return and The Hardy Boyz Matt Hardy Matt would return to JECW(now known as HCW) on the Casmire Palaski Day edition of HCW helping his brother win his match. On the March 9,2011 Edition of HCW Lightining Matt Hardy would be seen not in a match but arguing with the shows new GM Randy Orton who Matt has a real-life problem with. On the March 12,2011 Matt would have his first match since returning against the fellow Fan-Favorite Rob Van Dam in a very well recived match which Matt would win hitting a Side effect onto a chair.Matt would turn Tweener attacking Randy Orton. Immortal,Raw and Smackdown Matt Hardy would later join ImmortalHe would start to carry the old TNA Immortal Championship. In the WWE Draft, HArdy would be drafted to Smackdown and would start a feud with Christian.After his feud with Christian ended, Matt would be moved to Raw. After months of inactivity, Matt Hardy would return to TV attacking Sting. Hardy would later move to Smackdown attacking the Big Show Feud with Rob Van Dam and Departure Matt Hardy would start a feud with Rob Van Dam constantly one-uping each other until their feud came to an end when Matt Hardy was released. Return to WWE Matt Hardy announced that he would re-sign with WWE and would be working on the revived ECW Show as a Face. Hardy made his live return to Monday Night Raw SuperShow instead answering an open challenge to World Champion Daniel Bryan in a losing effort. Hardy would then make an apperance on Super Smackdown teaming with MVP to defeat Daniel and Chris Jericho. Hardy would then move to [[Smackdown|''Smackdown!]]. The night of his return, he would return to using a cast as a weapon, his black jacket and would turn heel attacking his brother Jeff. Hardy would then start a feud with old rival Mr. Money in the Bank, Drew McIntyre. Which Hardy lost. Hardy would then engulf into a feud with Ryback, after Ryback defeated him on an edition of ''Smackdown '', Hardy cost Ryback a match against Kofi Kingston. At Night of Champions, Hardy failed to defeat Ryback. Face Turn The night following Night of Champions, HArdy had a rematch against Ryback which he also failed. In the post match, Brock Lesnar attacked Ryback, causing Hardy to rush into the ring and make the save. Following, Hardy shook hands with Ryback, turning Hardy Face. In a dark match after RAW on June 25, Hardy became the United States Champion. In July 2012, Matt reunited with Jeff Hardy and Lita to reform '''Team Xtreme '''and won the WWE tag titles. At SummerSlam, Hardy lost a champion vs champion match against The Miz. After winning the WWE Tag Team titles, the team would hold onto the titles for six months before losing them to Alberto Del Rio and Christian at Elimination Chamber. At WWE Battleground, Hardy lost the United States Championship to Damien Sandow. It was then revealed Hardy dropped the title due to a nagging neck injury. WCW Revival It was announced on WWE.com that Hardy would be joining several other superstars in moving to the WCW revival brand. In Wrestling Finishers *Twist of Fate (WWF/E) / Twist of Hate (TNA),204 sometimes from the top rope or the top of a ladder *White Light Experience (Independent circuit) – 2012–present / '''Ice Pick' (TNA) – 2011 / Scar (Independent circuit) – 2005 (Double underhook with bodyscissors) – used rarely in WWE *'Twist of Faith(Front facelock dropped into a stunner)(2012-Present)'' ' Category:Face Category:WCW Superstar